


She Knows

by orphan_account



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, F/F, Pitch Perfect Fandom Drive, Smut, Strap-Ons, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aubrey fucks Chloe.Neither of them notices someone else watching.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	She Knows

Aubrey crosses and uncrosses her arms about a dozen times. She’s had it with Chloe. Nodes be damned, Aubrey has had it with Chloe’s insolence.

“You embarrassed me back there you know?” Aubrey says as they walk down the deserted street towards their apartment.

Chloe looks a little sheepish. “I’m sorry Aubrey,” she says as she flips her hair over her shoulder a little nervously. “But you have to admit Beca’s got the right idea for us to win the ICCAs.”

“Maybe,” Aubrey concedes shortly. The anxious glint in Chloe’s eyes makes Aubrey hurdle through way too many feelings in a short time. Irritation, guilt, anger, and surrender all play over Chloe’s eyes and bore into Aubrey’s body. 

Aubrey slips her hand into Chloe’s and squeezes it. She thinks back to fifteen minutes ago, to the abandoned and drained Barden swimming pool, to singing _Just a Dream_ while Chloe sang _Just the Way You Are_. Chloe’s right. Aubrey doesn’t want to admit it, but she is.

They walk along in silence for another moment.

“Hey, you’re right,” Aubrey says, more apologetically. She compliments by running her pointer finger down the middle of Chloe’s palm, eliciting a shiver and a _look_ from her.

Aubrey’s heart tempers her brain and she decides to let it slide. Mostly. She fishes for her keys to let them into the apartment. She’s not angry with Chloe anymore but the girl definitely needs to be put in her place. Aubrey is up to the task. She pulls Chloe in and gives her a wicked kiss before giving her instructions for the night.

**

“Strip. Curtains. Desk. I’ll be right back,” Aubrey says, and a shiver runs down Chloe’s spine and settle, buzzing and crackling in between her legs. Aubrey disappears and Chloe removes most of her clothing and goes to stand in front of a desk in their living room that’s shoved a bit awkwardly against a large window that faces the street.

Chloe has always had exhibitionist proclivities. She uncovered them early freshman year when she risked having sex in her dorm room when she didn’t know when her roommate was due back. Luckily no one had walked in on her but just the _idea_ that she might get caught and seen made her come so hard she thought she might have pulled something.

Aubrey had figured out Chloe’s exhibitionist streak when she had fucked her in front of this very window and two boys had walked by and Chloe had noticed them, clutched at the desk until her fingers were white, and then come with a twisted moan.

“I thought I told you to strip,” Aubrey says giving Chloe a little start.

“I know how you like to unwrap me.” That earns a little chuckle from Aubrey.

Aubrey walks to stand behind Chloe and reaches around her to pull the window curtains open. Chloe gazes out at the dark night and black street and waits. 

Aubrey busies herself undoing Chloe’s bra and sliding it down her shoulders and Chloe closes her eyes and relaxes. Then Aubrey yanks Chloe’s underwear down to her ankles, leaving Chloe to step out of them herself and kick them to the side.

Then there’s distinct the pop of a lid and feels motion behind her. She knows now Aubrey’s in the mood to fuck her with her strap-on and she’s applying lube. Chloe bites back a grin.

All of a sudden Aubrey leans in behind her and in a gentler voice says, “Remember what to say if you want me to stop?”

“Pitch pipe,” Chloe whispers back.

And with that Aubrey gives her a quick kiss on the cheek and shoves the strap on into Chloe and Chloe gasps in pleasure and shock. She grips at the desk in front of her and forces her eyes open hoping to catch someone walking by, hoping maybe just maybe someone will see. The sidewalk outside of their apartment is deserted though, so Chloe just focuses on Aubrey’s sure strokes and the nasty words she’s uttering against the back of Chloe’s neck.

“Are you enjoying your punishment?” Aubrey asks.

“Mhmm,” is all Chloe can respond.

“Are you going to embarrass me in front of the Bellas again?”

Chloe whimpers and shakes her head. Aubrey slaps her ass and then reaches around to toy with her nipple.

“You’re such a slut wanting to get fucked in front of the open window where anyone could walk by and see.”

Chloe shudders and whines and lets out little high-pitched keens as her pleasure builds.

Aubrey grabs Chloe’s shoulders and uses them as leverage to pound into Chloe harder and Chloe can’t help but _scream_.

**

Beca’s just planning to run by Aubrey and Chloe’s apartment to make sure that her impromptu and accidentally coup of the Bellas earlier that day is forgiven and that both the older girls know she still respects their leadership.

She rounds the corner and walks towards the apartment sighing and running her hands through her hair as she tries to plan a contrite speech in her head. As Beca reaches near Aubrey and Chloe’s place she looks up across the street and into the open window of their living room and is positively floored by what she sees.

Chloe is butt naked slumped over a desk and Aubrey is behind her, hands gripping at her hips roughly, violently thrusting behind her.

Beca swallows hard and the stars above her head swirl. She dizzily slinks backward and behind a tree on the front lawn of some other non-descript building. Chloe’s face is contorted with her lips twisting into obvious moans of pleasure and her brow furrowed fiercely. With each of Aubrey’s thrusts, her face pinches tighter and her body jolts forward.

A rush of arousal, hot and sticky, floods in-between Beca’s legs. Chloe’s breasts are pert and perfect. She looks like she’s having the time of her life. Beca can’t stop staring. There’s a warm and dreadful feeling pooling in Beca’s stomach.

She groans as she unbuttons her jeans, leans back against the tree, and slips her hand down her pants to rub her clit furiously while she watches Aubrey and Chloe’s performance.


End file.
